


School Rivalry

by fangirls5ever



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter AU, Itachi is essentially a Death Eater, Kakashi is going to be a teacher at Hogwarts, M/M, Naruto is the headmaster's grandson, Sasuke and Naruto are going to be rivals, Sorting Hat - Freeform, Wow, slow-burn, so ship, very fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke attend Hogwarts, where Naruto struggles through classes and Sasuke faces discrimination because of his brother's allegiance to the Akatsuki.





	1. Sorting

"Sakura Haruno!"  


The pink-haired girl turned to give the other first years a weak smile before walking to the center of the great hall, gently lifting the sorting hat and setting it on her head. It was quiet for a moment, mumbling to itself as Sakura kicked her legs, biting her lip as it thought.  


Finally, after a heavy moment of silence, it called, "Better be RAVENCLAW!"  


Her new housemates cheered, clapping as Sakura stood, beaming as she set down the sorting hat and hurried to an empty bench, one of the girls there patting her back and murmuring congratulations. A boy, taking deep breaths to soothe his nerves, walked forward to the chair on wobbly legs, nearly collapsing halfway before touching the hat to his head.  


"GRYFFINDOR!" it called, and the boy staggered away to his new table, looking for the world like he would faint at any moment.  


More names flew past along with their assigned houses, but Naruto wasn't listening. He was sizing up the first year in front of him, a boy with black hair that stuck out in the back and framed his face in the front. He seemed the near opposite of Naruto, wearing somber black robes instead of the bright orange that Naruto had dyed his, and even the way that the boy held himself spoke of restraint and careful planning, something that Naruto lacked. If Naruto looked closely enough, he could've sworn he'd see little gears turning in the boy's mind, every movement, every careful gesture planned.  


"Sasuke Uchiha!"  


The boy in front of him narrowed his eyes at this before stepping forwards, ignoring the murmurs that flitted about the room at the name.  


"His brother is part of the Akatsuki, right?" a Gryffindor male murmured, lip curling. 

"Probably following in his brother's footsteps."  


"His brother killed his whole family—they were aurors."  


"He's a Slytherin for sure."  


"Do you think he has the Curse Mark?"  


The boy, Sasuke, showed no signs of hearing the whispers, taking measured strides to where the sorting hat waited on the chair. Slowly, he lifted it to his head and sat down, letting his hands rest in his lap as he stared out at the crowd, eyes glinting almost red in the light.  


It took under a second for the hat to cry out, "SLYTHERIN!"  


The Slytherins were the only ones clapping as the boy gingerly set down the hat and moved to join them, Naruto watching closely as Sasuke clenched one hand in a tight fist before letting his fingers uncurl, sitting down by a girl with dark hair and a sharp-edged smile.  


Should he have known the boy's brother?  


"Naruto Uzumaki!"  


Bouncing up and down on his heels, Naruto hurried forward, nearly tripping over an extended leg as he half-walked, half-ran to the sorting hat, stuffing it on his head and grinning as he heard it think.  


"Gryffindor," Naruto breathed, trying to look up at the hat, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head.  


"Gryffindor?" it asked. "A fine house, and one you would certainly fit into."  


"I can wear orange if I'm in that house," Naruto said eagerly, and the hat made a sound he thought to be a laugh.  


"Then it'd better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called, and the great hall broke into cheers, Gryffindor students standing and clapping as Naruto hurried down the steps, forgetting to take off the hat in his haste to meet his new friends.  


A girl with light eyes and dark hair smiled softly at him, wringing her hands as he dropped onto the bench beside her. "Congratulations," she said gently. "And it's nice to finally meet you, Naruto."  


He gave her a curious look as he handed off the sorting hat to one of the teachers to take back to the stool, ignoring the laughter that swept the great hall (the Slytherin table in particular). "You know me?"  


"You're grandmother is the headmaster, yes?" the girl said, her smile widening when understanding brightened his features. "My name is Hinata. It's nice to make your acquaintance."  


Naruto stuck out a hand, flashing the girl a quick grin. "Nice to meet you, too."  


"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called, now returned to its rightful position and on the head of a sleepy looking boy. Naruto turned to watch as as the last student approached the sorting hat, unable to tamp down his excitement.  


It wasn't everyday he started his schooling at Hogwarts.


	2. Common rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three settle in at their new houses.

The Gryffindor tower was everything he'd hoped and more. Two staircases lead away from the main room to the dorms, and in the center, cozy chairs gathered around a crackling fire seemed to beckon to the students, some of the older ones already choosing the prime spots as they caught up with friends.  


"Save that enthusiasm for the classes, kid," a third year called as Naruto raced about the room, examining every nook and cranny, everything that suggested even the possibility of a secret passageway. "You're going to need it."  


Some of the other students laughed, the dark-haired girl (Hinata) beckoning to a chair beside her. "Come join us," she said, and Naruto grinned, running over and dropping into the chair.  


"What are classes like?" he asked the older students eagerly as they exchanged a look of bemusement. "Do we duel?" Naruto whipped out his wand, teak with a unicorn-hair core, and pointed it at the fire with a flourish, making the other students laugh harder.  


"Nah," one of the boys said with an airy wave of his hand, his lips twitching upwards, "first-year classes are pretty tame. You don't know any magic, do you?"  


Naruto frowned, but shook his head.  


"The other first years are the same. You can't duel if you don't even know how to attack or shield, right?"  


"I'm a quick learner."  


"Sure you are, kid—" Naruto's frown deepened to a scowl at the word—"but you can start dueling later in your classes. Just see this as preparation for it, 'kay?"  


Naruto shuffled his feet, previous energy dimming at the prospect of waiting, but shrugged. "Have you started dueling?" he asked them.  


Most of the students, including Hinata, nodded, sharing secretive smiles.  


"Lucky," he said wistfully.  


"Don't worry, kid, you're time will come soon enough."

\---

The Slytherin dungeon wasn't like he had imagined at all. Two large banners with the house crest flanked the glass wall of the moat, an array of stiff-backed chairs facing the murky water, a group of students already greeting the mermen and mermaids inside it. The place smelled damp, and when he looked up, Sasuke was certain he could see water dripping through the brickwork.  


It was nothing like home, and he took it as a comfort.  


The girl who had greeted him at the table nudged his side, pointing at the creatures in the water. "Don't trust any advice they give you," she said, smirking at one of mermen who shot her a glare. "They're horrible liars."  


Sasuke only raised a brow, and stepped over to the wall, waiting patiently until one of the mermaids noticed him. She frowned, and swam up in front of him, pressing a hand to the glass as he did the same.  


After a long moment of studying his features, her eyes widened, and she smiled to reveal sharp, pointed teeth. _Itachi _, she signed, a look of smug satisfaction settling over her features.  
__

__Sasuke nodded, pointing to himself and signing, _Brother _.  
____

__  
"You already know how to talk to them, kid?" the girl asked, crossing her arms. "I'm impressed. Guess your brother taught you in advance, huh? True Slytherin if I've ever seen one. How's he doing these days? Haven't heard about him since the Akatsuki attacked Gringotts."  


"I wouldn't know," Sauske said coldly, circling two fingers and tapping his palm, watching the mermaid's smile only grow broader.  


The girl laughed. "Sure you don't, kid. Sure you don't."  


One more gesture, and the mermaid nodded, turning and vanishing into the moat's murky water with a flick of her tail. Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment. At least the mer knew to look out for the two animagi—a raven and whatever his brother's fish companion could be labeled.  


___Turning again to face the girl, Sasuke asked, "Lead me to the dorms?"  
_ _ _

___The girl arched a brow. "Tired already?"  
_ _ _

___"Yes," he lied.  
_ _ _

___She scoffed, but pointed him to the stairs. "And don't even think of pranking your roommates first night," she called as he walked up the first steps. "Gives them all the time in the world to get you back."_ _ _

_____ _

\---

The Ravenclaw common room was just what she had pictured. Book cases along the sides, a statue of their house founder against the wall, and the soft, plush chairs one would find in a book store. Sakura beamed, looking about the room with a sort of eagerness she often tried to suppress. This was her new house—the place she would call home all her years at Hogwarts.  


This was where she would find friends, learn magic, and prepare for the years ahead of her.  


"Well, don't just stand there," a blonde girl behind her said, tossing her hair. "I'm embarrassed just looking at you."  


Sakura ignored the girl's comment, turning and extending her hand with a huge grin. She needed to try her best and get along with her new housemates. "Sakura," she said.  


The other girl arched a brow, and shifted on her feet, tilting up her chin. She returned the smile in spite of herself. "Ino."  


"Pleasure to meet you."  


"I'm sure it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the second chapter! If you noticed that anyone was horribly represented or if there's a character I need to add in, comment and I'll try to study up or watch a few more episodes to reach their appearance in the show. Also, I'm very sorry I couldn't get "brother" in italics, I still have difficulty transferring my writing from notes to AO3.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think so far, I'll try to post another chapter by next week! ^u^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> The idea for this fic hit me around 12:00, and I'm hoping that I can write it all the way through. I need to study up on the Naruto universe (tbh I've only watched a few episodes and that is a problem, but hopefully I've read enough fanfics haha). Anyways, hopefully the pieces will all fall together, and that I can work in more Harry Potter references (like the Mirror of Erised).  
> Again, thank you for reading! ^u^


End file.
